That Time When Norway and Iceland put a Spider in Sweden's Bathroom
by QueenDenNorLover
Summary: Prankster!Iceland, Prankster!Norway, the Title basically summarizes the fic. Some DenNor, The story is also on my Tumblr T to be safe. The story also has Finland...


**Hey! This was originally on Tumblr. It's still on it, my profile is _queendennorlover . tumblr . com_ get rid of the spaces...**

 **So yea, a few posts before this one, I , made a headcannon that Norway and Iceland are pranksters, and no one (But Denmark) know's. No one suspects those to. I'm Totally going to do more Prankster!Norway, and Prankster!Iceland. Just cause it's awesome.**

 **DISCLAIMER: NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH, I WON'T OWN HETALIA**

* * *

Sweden woke up at 5:30 am. There was a EU meeting today. Sweden stretched and walked to his bathroom. He showered and got ready for the meeting. It was 6 when he went downstairs for breakfast.

Finland was sitting at the table, drinking coffee trying to wake up. "Morning Sve." Finland yawned.

"Mn." Sweden grunted in respond. Sweden got everything to make breakfast. By the time he had everything ready, Finland was gone to get ready, and wake up Denmark.

After half an hour Sweden finished making breakfast. Finland was all ready for the meeting. They had breakfast.

"Norway, can you get Denmark up?" Finland asked Norway who was about to make a cup of coffee. He nodded.

"DENMARK!" Norway's shout could of woken up the entire neighborhood. Denmark's blanket got tossed off him.

"I'm sleeping. Get your coffee." Denmark mumbled. Norway just glared at him, wanting to put the spider on Denmark now.

"You have a meeting." Norway growled, and chopped Denmark's head. Denmark quickly sat up.

"WHAT!" Denmark shrieked and quickly got ready. Norway walked downstairs to find a cup of coffee made for him. He grabbed it and smelled it. Coffee calms him down. He was about to take a sip when Denmark grabbed it out of his hands.

"My coffee!" Norway glared at Denmark who chugged it down. Denmark froze at the aura Norway had. He ran upstairs and was about to run in his room when Iceland pushed him.

"Get to the meeting, Den." Iceland yawned just woken up. How he didn't wake up was a mystery on it's own. The main reason why he didn't want Denmark to go to his room is because he would of ran in his closet, and found the spider Norway and Iceland left there.

When the only two Nordics went downstairs, Norway was on his second cup of coffee. When the trio left the brothers smirked at each other.

Iceland set up a few hidden camera's in Sweden's bathroom and Norway grabbed the big spider from the cage in Denmark's closet. He put in Sweden's bathroom once Iceland was out.

The two got the spider from Australia. They bought it from him via Facebook. (iheartNorge is a bad password) They bought it for 50 AUD (Australian Dollar) using Denmark's money.

After Iceland made sure the camera's worked, they did their own things. Norway read a book in the living room with the fire on. Iceland was messaging Hong Kong.

The trio got home at 9pm. Norway, who always ignores people when their reading, nodded at them when they entered.

"Hey Norge!" Denmark jumped on the couch and put his arm around Norway. Norway rolled his eyes, too tired to say or do anything. "Where's my welcome back kiss?"

Norway stook his tounge out at him. Denmark smirked and kissed him. Norway put the book down, and returned the kiss.

 _ **Going to Finland and Sweden**_

The married couple were making a snack. Well Finland was making a snack, Sweden was just watching. Finland was making snacks for Norway and Iceland. The two brothers never eat anything unless someone makes them something, or reminds them. They always forget.

"I'm going to the washroom." Sweden muttered and went upstairs to his bathroom. The moment he entered he screamed.

"AHHH!" The moment Sweden screamed, everyone, but Iceland, ran to where he was.

Sweden was shaking because there was a spider on the toilet seat. Denmark started laughing. Finland got a broom and killed it. The three glared at Denmark. Finland and Sweden because they think Denmark put it there. Norway was glaring at Denmark because he interrupted the kiss because of a girlish scream.

Iceland walked by with headphones on blaring music. He stopped when he saw a flushed Norway, and three people glaring at Denmark. Iceland was getting a drink of water, after making a deal with Hong Kong.

He took off his headphones, interrupting everyone, and asked, "What's going on?"

"Denmark put a huge spider in Sweden's bathroom!" Finland told Iceland. Iceland raised an eyebrow.

"It wasn't me!" Denmark protested.

"And kissing my little brother wasn't you either?" Norway glared at Denmark.

"That was a dare from Prussia!"

"Stop fighting." Iceland rolled his eyes and continued downstairs.

Tonight he's selling to America. And he needs to get his hidden camera's before Sweden notices.

" **The Next Day/strong**

"It wasn't you?" Finland asked and showed Denmark his private messages with Australia and America.

"What! It was Norway! And Iceland! They framed me!"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review! Reviews are much appreciated!**

 **Flames will be deleted, if I know how to.** **Not because I'm a sore loser, but because they have no place in this world. There was enough fires in the world this summer.**

 **P.S. Should I make more Prankster AU?**


End file.
